Atrapada entre Cuerdas
by PurpleRoseOfLife
Summary: Lo único que yo quería era pasar el semestre, cerrarle el pico a mi profesora y pasar un verano tranquila en alguna playa. Nunca quise crear una maquina para viajar entre dimensiones que nos pusiera en peligro mas de una vez a mis amigos y a mi. Nunca quise terminar atrapada entre dimensiones con ellos, buscando la manera de salir de aquí.
1. Chapter 1

Las delicadas hojas caen de los cerezos gracias al movimiento del viento, lo único que escucho de la clase es el lejano sonido de la profesora hablando, explicando algo que en realidad no me interesa mucho saber. Realmente no era una alumna muy aplicada, pero tampoco era una vaga total. Simplemente las ciencias no eran lo mío.

-Señorita Murtons –Giro mi cabeza hacia la profesora, la cual con una mueca me observa molesta -. ¿Si profesora? –Respondí fingiendo interés, mientras la miraba con un rostro inocente y una pequeña sonrisa. Vieja de mierda.

-Estaba preguntando si ya tiene algo en mente para la feria de ciencias – Me miró y luego bajo la mirada hacia los papeles que descansaban sobre su escritorio -. Por lo que veo, no es muy participativa en clase – Mi sonrisa se desvaneció –. No tengo registro alguno de usted, por lo que la feria de ciencias es su última salvación – Se acomoda sus viejos y desgastados lentes y alza su mirada para verme -. Así que espero que me muestre un buen trabajo. Solté un suspiro mientras la campana comenzaba a sonar, y la profesora se retira del aula, sin apartar su mirada de mí en ningún momento.

-Entonces, la jodida de Mónica prácticamente te ha dicho que si no participas en la feria de ciencias, ¿Te iras a la mierda? - Asentí mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi refresco. James, un chico que solo se podía describir en una palabra. RARO. De estatura media, con ojos claros y un frikismo aún mayor que el mío.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente? – Miré al chico que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, Adam. Alto, de cabello negro y ojos castaños, nada que resaltar realmente, solo que había Algo En el...

-Por qué no haces simplemente el experimento del frijolito y nos salimos de problemas – Solté una carcajada al escucharla. Megan, la más enana del grupo, de cabello corto, y con unos brillantes ojos azules -. ¿Que no escuchaste que si hago algo mal me manda al carajo? – Hable entre risas mientras ella solo me miraba -. Estaba hablando en serio con lo del frijolito.

-Dejando eso de lado -Miré a Adam, el cual se había mantenido callado -. ¿Quieres que te ayudemos en algo para tu proyecto? – Miré a un lado, hacia la ventana un momento y luego hablé -. Quiero hacerlo por mí misma, así que les agradecería que solo me dieran ideas – Me gire a ver a Megan, y antes de que hablara la señale -. Nada de frijolitos – Me miró molesta e hizo un puchero, mientras yo sacaba de mi bolso un lapicero y un cuaderno.

-¿Ideas?

-El frijo – Se interrumpió al ver mi rostro, el cual le decía que simplemente dejara esa mierda y ya –. ¿Una patata batería?

James se levantó de su asiento, alzo su mano al aire señalando al cielo y entonces gritó -. ¡UNA MAQUINA QUE HAGA CRECER LOS PECHOS! –Silencio. Todas las personas que en ese momento estaban en la cafetería lo estaban mirando, algunas riéndose y otras murmurando entre sí. Menudo idiota tengo como amigo.

-James, yo no -Me interrumpió señalándome, para después señalar a Megan -. ¡Y que ella sea la primera en probarlo! – Comencé a reír a carcajadas, para que después lo único que viera fuera un James molido a golpes, sin arrepentirse de nada, por supuesto, y una Megan molesta.

Adam se encogió de hombros-. Yo decidí hacer unas pulseras multiusos, no sé cómo vaya a hacerlas, aún tengo 2 meses para pensarlo.

Megan se sentó junto a mí y apoyo su cabeza en su mano-. Yo voy a hacer hologramas, es lo más sencillo que encontré – Soltó una risita mientras yo simplemente suspire y comencé a morder ligeramente la parte de atrás de mi bolígrafo, tenía que pensar en algo.

 _Algo genial._

 _Algo que nadie más haya intentado hacer en una feria de ciencias normal._

 _Algo que me salvara._

 _Algo que le cerrara la boca a mi estúpida profesora._

 _Algo que no fuera el frijolito de mierda de Megan._

 _Algo_

Me levante de un salto, mientras con mis dos manos golpee la mesa, asustando a mis amigos y haciendo que James se atragantara con su bebida –. ¡Una máquina para viajar entre dimensiones! – Megan me miro desconcertada, Adam con una cara que expresaba incredulidad pura y James seguía tosiendo y escupiendo jugo de frutas. -.Y. ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? – Adam seguía sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo, simplemente me miraba junto a Megan mientras yo guardaba mis cosas con rapidez -. No sé ni me importa – Sonreí al momento en que sonó la campana y cargue mi mochila -. Pero aún tengo dos meses, ¿no? – Y con la misma sonrisa que iluminaba mi rostro, me aleje a la salida, ante las miradas desconcertadas de mis amigos. Estos dos meses serian largos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo narrado por Adam.**

Nunca pensé que lo hubiera dicho en serio. Esa idiota ruidosa lleva 2 malditos meses sin aparecerse, simplemente ese día se fue sin dejar rastro. Menuda tonta. Solté un suspiro al ver que hoy tampoco vino, fui hacia mi casillero y al abrirlo escuche una voz familiar al lado -. Buen día Adam – Sin girarme reconocí la voz, por lo que murmuré un saludo en respuesta, lo suficientemente alto como que para que ella lo escuchara -. Buen día Megan. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, de seguro molesta -. Nel, a mí me respondes bien, ¡Nada de murmullos! – Reí al escucharla, me gire y la salude de buena forma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-. Hoy tampoco vino Alexa, ¿Verdad? – Negué con la cabeza en forma de respuesta -. Hoy se cumplen dos meses del día que se fue emocionada de la cafetería, no responde llamadas ni mensajes, ni asoma tan siquiera la cabeza a la calle. – Suspiro y se giró a su casillero -. Pero supongo que no hay nada que hacer.

Seguimos charlando un rato hasta que sonó el timbre, me gire dándole la espalda a la entrada, entonces, cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso para ir a mi salón sentí que alguien me empujaba, luego el frio del suelo contra mi mejilla y un peso sobre mi espalda. Alguien me había empujado al suelo, y ese alguien se encontraba sobre mí.

-. Nunca debes bajar la guardia, idiota – Escuche esa conocida voz detrás de mí, mientras sentía una palmada en la cabeza –. La idiota eres tú, ¿dónde mierda estuviste metida estos dos meses? – Hable en un tono de burla, escuche su risa y sentí que bajaba de mi espalda, dejándome levantarme y verla. Tenía el cabello alborotado, las mejillas ligeramente rojas (Posiblemente por lanzarme al suelo) y vestía una sudadera junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla -. Estaba haciendo cosas más importantes que ver tu feo rostro – Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a reír, le mire de mala manera e hice la pregunta del millón -. Cambiando de tema, ¿se puede saber para qué viniste además de para joder? – Se encogió de hombros -. Ni puta idea – Solté un suspiro al escuchar su respuesta ¿Siempre había sido así? O es que tantas caídas de pequeña le habían afectado en la cabeza. Sin darle más importancia a su estupidez me gire para irme.

! Antes de que te vayas – Me gire a verla y sonrió -. ¿Puedes decirle a Meg y a James que vengan a mi casa esta tarde contigo? – Alce una ceja -. No preguntes para que, simplemente avísales – sonrió y se fue así como llego.

-. Estas diciendo que Alexa, Alexa la difunta, NUESTRA Alexa, vino y simplemente te dijo que nos espera en su casa por la tarde – Asentí, James simplemente no se podía creer que solo vino a decir eso después de dos meses sin verla, mientras que Meg no paraba de decirle que no le llamara Alexa la difunta, porque nunca estuvo muerta realmente.

-. Supongo que iremos – solté un suspiro mientras escuchaba el timbre que indicaba que debíamos volver a clases -. Debe de ser algo muy grande como para causar su desaparición por tanto tiempo – Me levante al mismo tiempo que James y Meg, para después cada quien ir a su respectiva clase.

Todo transcurrió normal el resto del día, hasta la tarde, cuando salí de mi casa para ir a la de Alexa, siendo lo primero que encontré fue a Meg y a James discutiendo, como siempre, por alguna cosa que hizo el.

-Dime que esto es una puta broma.

-No, no lo es.

-¡James!

-¡Meg!

-Esto es una estupidez.

-Para mí no lo es.

-Dime que parte de traer una tarta que dice ¡Gracias por revivir Alexa! No es una estupidez – Meg se giró a verme -. Adam, dile que es una estupidez – Encogí los hombros –. El tapón con piernas tiene razón – Meg levanto la cabeza de forma orgullosa -. ¿Lo ves James? Te lo di – Se interrumpió -. Espera, ¿Tapón con piernas? - James y yo estallamos en carcajadas mientras Meg nos miraba enfadada.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Alexa mejor vestida a como lo estaba en la mañana. Pantalones cortos de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes con la frase de algún libro que leyó y una chaqueta blanca que ella embelleció haciéndole manchas con pinturas de colores eran el estilo de Alexa.

-Díganme por favor que no estaban aquí parados discutiendo con el tapón con piernas – Comenzó a reír junto con nosotros al ver la cara de Meg, la cual era simplemente indescriptible -. Bueno, ¿Van a pasar o qué? – Se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar, mientras nos observaba con una sonrisa mientras pasábamos -. Por cierto, linda tarta James – James miró a Meg con una sonrisa, a lo que esta simplemente frunció el ceño y siguió caminando.

Nos guio al patio trasero, donde se mantuvo unos segundos observándonos con una enorme sonrisa -. Seguro se preguntaran por que los he reunido hoy aquí – Se quedó callada unos segundos, como si estuviera buscando las palabras con que decir lo que tenía en mente, mientras movía sus manos denotando su nerviosismo -. Pues digamos que de alguna manera termine mi proyecto de ciencias, aunque aún no lo he probado, y quería pues - Soltó un suspiro y puso sus manos en sus caderas, tratando de verse lo más segura posible -. Quiero probarlo con ustedes - ¿Tanto nerviosismo para eso? James sonrió de forma amistosa y habló -. Claro, ¿Cuál es el proyecto? – Suspiró aliviada al escuchar la respuesta de James y saco de su bolsillo un collar, tenía el aspecto de un antiguo reloj, solo que en el centro tenía una piedra brillante verde como adorno –. O sea que tu proyecto es un reloj – Meg veía el objeto extrañada, pero se notaba que le gustaba el diseño de este.

Alexa sonrió y abrió el reloj por el botón que tenía en la parte superior, dejando ver unos pequeños engranajes y unos paneles solares dándole vida a estos -. Esto, mis queridos y mundanos amigos, es una máquina para viajar entre dimensiones – Los tres alzamos la vista del reloj para verla con incredulidad -. Aun no estoy segura si funciona, por lo que quería probarla con ustedes. Si no funciona habré gastado 2 meses de mi vida en un proyecto estúpido, pero si funciona - Se quedó en silencio viendo el pequeño artefacto, al igual que los demás ¿Qué ocurriría si llegaba a funcionar? El silencio fue interrumpido por James, el cual comenzó con una de sus exageraciones -. ¡Si funciona estaremos atrapados entre las dimensiones, saltando entre una y otra tratando de sobrevivir ante los peligros de estas! – Se llevó las manos al pecho como si este le doliera -. Soy demasiado joven para morir -Meg se acercó a él y le dio uno de esos comunes golpes en la cabeza que siempre le da cada vez que hace eso.

-Primero, deja de exagerar tanto, y segundo, eso solo pasa en las películas y en las novelas de Wattpad, y esto no es una película ni una novela de Wattpad, ¿lo entiendes?

-¿Y si morimos?

-No moriremos

-Eso dices tú, pero tal vez -Interrumpí su discusión sin sentido, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, había momentos en los que simplemente debían parar -. Cambiando de tema, Alexa, puedes probar la máquina, tal vez funcione, tal vez no, no perdemos nada con probar – Asintió con la cabeza y entonces habló -. No estoy segura de que funcione, aun así -Nos miró insegura, a lo que asentí junto con James y Meg – Entonces aquí vamos -Cerró los ojos con fuerza y presionó un botón al centro del objeto, entre los engranajes y los pequeños paneles.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, viendo al objeto, el cual no hacia acción alguna. Alexa soltó un suspiro y lo cerro -. Bueno, supongo que esto fue un desperdicio de tiempo -Estaba a punto de lanzar el artefacto lejos, cuando este comenzó a lanzar pequeñas chispas verdes – Alexa, que es eso -Meg hablaba con voz temblorosa, mientras James miraba sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Alexa soltó un quejido y una maldición para después lanzar el objeto al suelo, por lo que pude escuchar por que este había aumentado su temperatura drásticamente. El objeto comenzó a aumentar las chispas, pero ninguno de los cuatro podía hacer nada. Estábamos aterrados. De un momento a otro una fuerte luz salió del objeto en todas direcciones, hasta un punto en el que solo podía ver todo blanco a mí alrededor.

Lo último que escuche fue un chillido por parte de Alexa.

Entonces, todo se volvió negro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo narrado por James.**

Abrí mis ojos como pude, los sentía demasiado pesados, como si no los hubiera abierto desde hace años. Tantee a mi alrededor y lo que sentí fue pasto. Esto y el hecho de que mi vista se aclarara por completo me trajeron de vuelta a la situación. Habíamos ayudado a Alexa con su proyecto, un reloj/artilugio del espacio tiempo que le permitía al que lo usara la libertad de viajar entre dimensiones, universos, mundos o como coño te guste llamarle.

Me levanté de donde estaba, viendo a mi alrededor, al parecer no era el único despertando recién. Me estiré un poco mientras veía como se levantaban los demás. Alexa se levantó de un salto, mientras murmuraba algo sobre que le dolía el trasero, Meg maldiciendo a cualquier cosa que produjera sombra y Adam tranquilo, simplemente quitándose los restos de pasto o tierra que habían quedado en su ropa. Alexa suspiró y recogió él reloj del suelo.

mental, si alguna vez vuelvo a hacer una maquina para viajar entre dimensiones o algo así, me asegurare que tenga asientos, y de preferencia que no explote cada vez que lo uso – Se quitó los restos de pasto que tenía encima y se dirigió a su puerta agradecería si pudieran dejarme sola para poder llorar por mi fracaso en mi habitación mientras como helado y pienso en que semáforo mendigare por el resto de mi vida- Abrió la puerta y entro, para segundos después regresar toda velocidad, pálida y jadeando. Fruncí al ceño al verla así, pero me extrañe más al verla cerrar la puerta para recargarse sobre esta, como si no quisiera que nada saliera de allí por ningún motivo.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien? –Adam fue él primero en hablar, cuestionando lo mismo que yo me preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado?

Se levantó dejando libre la puerta, para después comenzar a dar vueltas por allí, murmurando que esto no podía ser posible, y que lo más probable era que estaba enloqueciendo. Meg paró sus pensamientos sin sentido, acercándose a ella para darle una fuerte bofetada. Alexa levanto la cabeza apunto protestar, pero entonces, la puerta se abrió.

Adam llevo su mano a su pulsera, listo para cualquier cosa.

Meg se puso alerta a cualquier cosa que saliera

Me puse en posición de combate, esperando que esas clases online de karate hayan servido de algo, mientras que Alexa se quedó paralizada en su sitio.

Pero nada nos había preparado para lo que saldría de la puerta.

Se creó un silencio muy incómodo, todos veíamos con perplejidad al chico que estaba en la puerta, mientras que él nos devolvía el gesto, algo me parecía conocido de él, cabello largo color blanco recogido en una coleta detrás, ojos rojos, una chaqueta blanca con manchas de colores, una camisa con una frase que no me interese en leer y jeans; había algo en este chico que me recordaba a alguien, ¿Pero a quién? Detrás de él llegaron más personas. Un chico bajito de cabello negro, que parecía molesto con el mundo, una chica de cabello claro, largo, un poco más alta que el chico de cabello negro, con una sonrisa de ¡Hey! No pasara nada, ¿verdad?... ¿Verdad? , una chica de mediana estatura con una mirada seria pero amistosa, de cabello negro y brillantes ojos marrones y otra chica de cabello negro, un poco alta, pero no tanto. Algo que la hacía resaltar de los demás es que era la única que no parecía sorprendida por nuestra aparición.

Nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que el chico de cabello blanco carraspeo y habló con tono de broma -. Bueno, parece que no fuimos los únicos que intentamos viajar entre mundos.

Esto era algo incómodo.

Todos estábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor de Alexa, o de Alex, mejor dicho. Hombre, era raro verme a mí mismo en mujer, lo único bueno era que mis teorías de que si fuera mujer tendría pechos grandes eran ciertas. Éxito.

-Entonces ustedes son? – Alex carraspeó la garganta y comenzó a presentar a los demás.

-Jay, Danna, Marcus y Alex –Mientras decía los nombres iba señalando a los dueños de este -. Ah, y la chica de allí es Davina – Señaló a la chica de cabello negro que se encontraba en uno de los sofás de la casa, la cual simplemente levanto una mano -. ¿Y ustedes? – El chico hablaba con una sonrisa en la boca, muy parecida a la de Alexa, por cierto.

-James, Adam, Megan, Alexa y - Se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de que con ellos no había nadie que representara a Davina en su mundo, se hizo un silencio incómodo de nuevo, hasta que Danna decidió hablar por primera vez -. Puede que haya pequeñas variaciones entre dimensiones, no es algo de lo que preocuparse mucho – Davina soltó una pequeña risita que paso un poco desapercibida por todos. Miré a Danna, realmente tenía unos pechos lindos Me sentí observado, y al girarme vi que Adam tenía su mirada fija en mí, molesto seguramente por estar viendo los pechos de su versión femenina -. Supongo que eso será verdad – Alex hablo con un poco de pena en su voz -. Tal vez una de esas variaciones haya sido el hecho de que nuestra maquina no haya funcionado pero la de ellos si – Davina se arrodillo en el sofá, apoyando su barbilla y sus brazos en el respaldo de este-. No es una simple variación, al ser una intervención considerable entre los mundos, dos artefactos no pueden interferir al mismo tiempo, por lo que si lo logra uno, el otro no lo hará y será simplemente inútil – Marcus se giró a verla extrañado -. ¿Y tú de dónde has sacado toda información? – Davina se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar bien en el sofá, regresando a su lectura -. Internet, de seguro – Esta vez la que interrumpió fue Jay, la cual este tiempo se había mantenido en una intensa batalla de miradas con Meg.

Adam le hizo unas señas a Alexa y esta se levantó que deberíamos volver chicos – todos nos levantamos de nuestros lugares, menos Davina, la cual seguía metida de lleno en su lectura -. Fue un gusto conocerles realmente, pero debemos volver cuanto antes a nuestra dimensión, no sabemos – Se detuvo al ser interrumpida por la voz de Davina -. No podrán volver tan fácil, los artefactos de ese estilo no tienen forma alguna de escoger cuando y en qué mundo caerán, son totalmente aleatorias, aunque si siguen dando vueltas, es posible que lleguen en menor tiempo – Marcus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue callado por Jay -. Déjala, Internet.

Alexa soltó un suspiro pesado, y nos miró arrepentida y temerosa, todos sonreímos indicándole que todo estaba bien, y que estaríamos aquí con ella, suspiró y sonrió un poco aliviada.

Después de las despedidas, estábamos listos para irnos. Todos estábamos parados en el centro de la sala, incluso Davina, la cual se había levantado solo para ver el funcionamiento del artefacto. Alexa abrió el reloj y lo activo, envolviéndonos en esa luz, pero no tan fuerte como la primera vez.

Entre las luces pude ver como Davina esbozaba una sonrisa de lado, para después decir algo que en ese momento no me parecía claro del todo.

-Por cierto, saluden al chico del ramen de mi parte.

Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de que todo se iluminara y no viera más que luz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo narrado por Megan:**

 _Estábamos._

 _Cayendo._

Después de que la luz del artefacto nos invadiera, aparecimos en un bosque, o mejor dicho, arriba de un bosque. Gracias al cielo, al caer lo hicimos sobre ramas y hojas, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ese golpe haya dolido como el jodido demonio. Me levante adolorida, mientras me quitaba hojas y ramas del cabello, Alexa tendría que pagarme el peluquero después de esto.

Miré a mi alrededor mientras los demás se levantaban, parecía ser simplemente un sombrío bosque por la noche, lo normal. Mientras giraba alcance a ver un ligero movimiento en las ramas, pero simplemente lo atribuí a un cuervo o un búho que andaba por ahí.

Me di la vuelta al escucharlos hablar, seguramente del hecho de que a diferencia del viaje anterior, esta vez habíamos caído del cielo, y no habíamos aparecido con normalidad. Después de que charlaran un rato los interrumpí y comenzamos a caminar mientras hablaban de estupideces.

-Y así fue como comí 30 latas de atún en 20 minutos – Finalizó la conversación Alexa, dejando a James sorprendido (Y posiblemente traumado) Y a Adam más aburrido de lo que ya estaba.

Volví a escuchar el sonido de las ramas, pero lo ignore pensando de nuevo que sería un animal que andaba por ahí.

El sonido se volvió más fuerte y más frecuente, voltee a ver a los chicos, los cuales parecía que ignoraban esto por completo y charlaban entre ellos. Escuche un sonido a mi izquierda, luego uno más cercano a la derecha y entonces apareció frente a mí.

Un hombre alto, con brazos y piernas largos me observaba, o bueno, más bien parecía que lo hacía, pues donde deberían estar sus ojos solo había un espacio en blanco, tan blanco como su piel, la cual contrastaba con el negro del traje que portaba. Solté un grito, y sin pensarlo comencé a correr. Escuche detrás de mí a los demás, los cuales al escuchar mi grito se giraron y de igual manera comenzaron a correr detrás de mí, aterrados por el hecho de que un monstruo extraño nos seguía.

Comencé a bajar la velocidad, pero sin detenerme, al darme cuenta de que el camino que estábamos siguiendo terminaba en un barranco ¡¿Por qué mierda había un barranco en un bosque?! Me giré a ver a los demás, que ya se habían percatado de ello -. ¡Salten! –voltee a ver a Alexa aterrada -. ¡Activare el dispositivo en el aire! – Seguía pensando que era una muy mala idea, James y Adam aceptaron de inmediato, al percatarse de que la criatura se estaba acercando -. Si muero la culpa es de James –Entonces salté, seguida de Alexa, Adam y al final de un inseguro James.

Mientras caíamos, Alexa abrió el reloj y lo activo, envolviéndonos en esa ya ligeramente familiar, estábamos a punto de tocar el suelo, y entonces, desaparecimos.

Aparecimos en medio de una calle, parecía una ciudad normal, con gente de aquí para acá, atareadas y apresuradas, desde adultos hasta niños pequeños, todos concentrados en lo suyo.

Miré los edificios, tenían carteles de anuncios, tanto de productos como de artistas. Comenzamos a caminar con la corriente de gente, intentando no ser arrollados por estos, hasta que una persona me jalo del brazo y me extendió un papel -. Ehm, disculpa – La chica sonaba nerviosa, como si el hecho de verme le significara una enorme felicidad –. ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? –Me extendió con las manos temblorosas un libro, grueso y de tapa dura -. Sentimientos a distancia – murmuré el nombre del libro, ese era el nombre que le había dado a unos escritos que tenia, los cuales había hecho hace ya unos meses, pero no habían dejado mi cajón desde que los termine.

Un pequeño grupo de gente comenzó a juntarse a mí alrededor, pidiendo un autógrafo o una foto conmigo. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, pues Adam me jaló afuera del tumulto de gente -. Gracias, supongo – Solté un pequeño suspiro, y entonces, el caos estalló.

Las mismas personas y unas cuantas más comenzaron a gritar al ver a Adam, como si él fuera una celebridad, comenzamos a correr hasta encontrar a Alexa y james, pero ellos no estaban en una mejor situación, rodeados de gente de igual manera, al vernos corrieron a nosotros -. Sé que soy ardiente, pero no es para tanto – Murmuró Alexa en tono de burla. No era momento para bromas, en realidad este tipo de momentos eran para correr hasta no sentir las piernas. Alexa abrió el reloj -. Falta un poco para que este cargado en su totalidad – Miró a su alrededor -. Así que supongo que sería buena idea correr un poco más – Y eso fue lo que hicimos.

Comenzamos a correr por nuestra virginidad, pero a más calles que avanzábamos, más gente comenzaba a seguirnos, como si no tuvieran fin, Alexa volvió a abrir el reloj -. ¡Está listo! – Lo activo al instante, y entonces, las personas comenzaron a seguir a la nada.

Esta vez estábamos dentro de un laboratorio, frente de nosotros, había una mujer en una plataforma junto con un chico de cabello castaño, y frente a ellos, había un robot enorme color purpura con verde.

Antes que nada, Alexa abrió el reloj -. Parece que podremos irnos de aquí rápido – Señaló el artefacto – En algunas dimensiones el factor que hace que el reloj funcione está más presente en el ambiente, por lo que este lo absorbe más rápido y se carga en menor tiempo – Adam se giró a verla -. ¿Qué hace funcionar al artefacto? – Alexa se giró a verlo, sonrió con burla y con sus manos hizo la forma de un corazón -. La magia de tu corazón – Adam soltó un gruñido y Alexa rio un poco, para después mirar a su alrededor.

Miré a James, el cual llevaba rato sin decir nada, estaba anonadado con la escena. Sin entender que lo puso así dirigí mi vista a Alexa, la cual estaba igual que James, murmuro algo que llegue a entender como Oh joder sí, antes de abrir el reloj y gritar.

-¡Shinji! – El chico y la mujer se giraron a verla desconcertados -. ¡Súbete al puto robot! – Entonces volvió a activar el artefacto.


End file.
